


Impaled (Bucky x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Pining, but nothing too severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You’ve been pining after Bucky for months. A compromising situation during a mission brings you a lot closer to him than you expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Impaled (Bucky x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title implies it, but this isn’t dirty or smutty I promise xD

You often considered yourself a very pathetic person. Weak, almost. There was a very legitimate reason why. And that reason was standing right behind you. 

You deliberately kept your eyes on your bowl, watching your cereal get soggy and inedible as you moved your spoon around in it. Your stomach was in knots, so you weren’t surprised that you couldn’t eat. Despite keeping your eyes on your breakfast, your ears were focused on one voice only. The soft, slow drawl of Bucky’s voice made your heart speed up, and also deprived you of your ability to eat.

“Y/N,” you blinked and looked up, seeing Nat across the table. Her own bowl was empty, and so was her coffee cup, looking at you disapprovingly.

“We have a long day of briefing ahead of us, and we have to leave for a mission later. You need to eat.”

You couldn’t reply though, because in that moment, Bucky laughed behind you where he stood with Sam and Steve. His laugh was quieter than his friends, but it was the only one you seemed to hear, and your words died in your throat.

Nat sighed and sent you an amused look, obviously catching your reaction to the voice, standing up and putting her dishes in the sink.

“C’mon, you lovestruck idiot.” She tugged at your arm. You opened your mouth to protest as she pulled you with her, but your eyes met pretty, blue ones when you turned around, and you were once again left speechless.

God, he was breathtaking.

You and Nat had a very long, mostly traumatic past. She had gotten out quicker though, and had soon been picked up by SHIELD. You however, were trapped in the same life for quite a while after that, and it was only a few months ago that you had officially joined the Avengers. Nat had vouched for you to the ends of the earth, saying she wouldn’t stop until you were part of the team. And she hadn’t. 

Now here you were, still struggling to deal with your haunting past but adjusting to your new life wonderfully. Nat had almost blind trust in you, and that made it easier for everyone else to follow her lead. The Avengers had welcomed you with open arms, made you feel as comfortable as possible, and you reciprocated their emotions completely. The longer you stayed with them, the more you fell in love with this makeshift family.

Steve loved training with you. You were just as good a fighter as Nat, but your fighting style was different. He loved the challenge, and often actively sought you out before he went to the gym. Sam joined you two most of the time, making the atmosphere a little lighter when Steve would get too into his head about the training. He kept the perfect balance.

Tony was kind of the glue that held the whole operation together. He dealt with the annoying people outside the compound; politicians, media, you name it. He was always fun to just talk to in the lab as he worked. Leave it to him to make you smile when no one else could.

Clint would show up every now and then, but didn’t stay around too long. Same went for Thor, who had more pressing duties related to the kingdom he was ruling.

Nat and Wanda were your female comrades in the building, which you were so grateful for because there was only so much testosterone you could take. You felt the most unfiltered around them, for obvious reasons, and they were the only ones whom you had confessed to about your feelings.

Your feeling towards one Avenger, who was arguably the most important one in your eyes. Bucky Barnes.

Your eyes had paused at Bucky the minute you had seen him, mostly out of curiosity and intrigue. But as time passed and you conversed with the man more and more, the emotions changed into something you couldn’t quite put a finger on. It was only Nat’s shrewd observations of you that finally helped put a label on your feelings; you were infatuated by Bucky.

Nat teased you and called it love. You begged to differ. Love was too strong a word, too intimate an emotion. You doubted you had ever been or ever would be in love.

None of that, however, negated the fact that the room stilled when Bucky walked into it. Or that you had to physically struggle to keep him off your mind. He didn’t smile often, and laughed even less, but when it happened it made your lungs still for a good few seconds. His proximity would make you stiffen, like when he’d reach around you to get to a shelf, oblivious to how you shivered when his torso would brush yours. You still struggled with touch aversion due to past experiences, but you yearned to have Bucky’s hand caress your arm, or his lips press to your skin.

It was almost debilitating, being around him.

You were still thinking about the way Bucky had laughed that morning as you changed out of your sleep wear into your tactical gear. The mission briefing was in fifteen minutes, and it was straight onto the quinjet after that. You picked up the backpack you had prepared last night, rechecking all your essentials. The mission you were about to embark upon had been in the works for weeks now. You were headed to a secluded area in the north of Germany, ready to take down the last active HYDRA base to exist on planet Earth. It was a massive milestone, and if all went smoothly, the Avengers and the entire world would be completely HYDRA free in a few more days. 

It was also your first mission with the Avengers, but the protocol was no stranger to you. You had worked many assassinations in your past. Of course, there was no killing of people that had to be done this time, only apprehension. It had taken a few months of work to get out of your “shoot to kill” mentality, but you were confident that you had it down by now. You could, however, feel slight nerves kicking in. You were eager to prove yourself to your new colleagues. You knew you were good, but you wanted them to know that too.

And maybe you wanted to impress Bucky a little bit more than anyone else.

The morning’s light mood had all but dissolved by now in the briefing room. Everyone was grim faced and attack ready. You used the quiet and frankly charged atmosphere to get into a more comfortable space in your head, recalling every mission you had worked, every trick you had up your sleeve.

Steve quickly went over the basics of the mission, reminding everyone of the course of action that you all had memorized by now. He then went into one of his iconic Captain America pep talks that he normally would have gotten a lot of shit for, from Tony, Sam and Bucky, but today even they were silent.

That’s how crucial the moment was.

The nerves started to kick in again as you boarded the quinjet, strapping into a seat and taking a deep breath. This was it. This was going to be the day that cemented you within the Avengers. Provided you didn’t screw up.

Nat was playing with the controls in front of her. She was the one piloting the jet, which meant that your normal go-to partner would be occupied. Not that you minded sitting on your own. It wasn’t a big deal.

You watched Sam strap into the seat next to you, muttering about how he was going to celebrate once they were done burning HYDRA to the ground. You were so occupied by his frankly comical quips that you barely noticed the person strapping in on your other side, nearly jumping when a grunt sounded from your right. Your eyes widened when you realized it was Bucky, his hair nearly obstructing his face. In the close proximity, you could tell apart every strand of it, beautiful chocolate brown and silky. 

He smiled at you when he saw you looking, which made you abruptly look away and fidget nervously where you sat.

“You good?” His voice was soft, and one look at him told you that he genuinely meant the sentiment. He cared. Your insides squeezed at the thought and you nodded.

“We’re all going to be there, okay? Don’t be nervous.”

You felt a smile tug at your lips and you nodded, looking at Bucky. Up close, you could make out the pure, brilliant blue of his eyes, and you felt yourself relax just at the sight of them. Something about Bucky was so relaxing to you. Steve was serious and to the point, Sam was loud and unfiltered. But _Bucky_. Bucky was calm and soft, like the surface of a lake, completely still, occasional ripples giving it an odd, almost ethereal beauty.

You reveled in your two minute conversation for a long while, struggling to think of something to say to him that wasn’t horribly awkward. God, why did you have to go completely tongue tied around him? Why couldn’t you just talk and joke around with him like you did with the rest of them?

Sam had quietened a bit over the passing time, turning his attention to you and raising an eyebrow.

“How you feelin? Ready to kick some ass?”

You grinned and nodded. “Just a little nervous.”

Sam waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. You’re more than trained. You’re probably better than most of us. You kinda remind me of Bucky.”

You blinked. “Oh?”

You heard Bucky chuckle a bit behind you, making you nearly sigh in happiness. “Yeah, I remember my first mission with these guys. I was nervous too. And Sam kept going on about how if I was nervous, then he could probably be quaking in his seat.”

You laughed a bit, and Sam made an indignant sound. 

“Was I wrong? C’mon, if the _Winter Soldier_ was nervous, then the rest of us lowly civilians should’ve been peeing our pants.”

Bucky let out a pained sigh, perfectly encapsulating the relationship between the two men. You felt laughter coming again, shaking with giggles and hiding your face behind your hands. Sam was laughing too, and when you looked up, you saw Bucky looking at you with a smile on his face.

Your laughter died at his stare, wiping your eyes a little. He was still looking at you, with a soft, almost imperceptible turn of his lips. He pushed his hair back a bit.

“You should laugh more.” 

Your heart skipped and you stiffened, trying to suppress your huge smile. You played with your fingers and didn’t reply, staring down at your lap. Did he just say that to you? Was this real?

You were still on your little Bucky high when the jet finally landed on your destination hours later. You took a deep breath to steady yourself, undoing the straps around you and nodding to yourself. _Okay_. Here goes everything. 

The quinjet had landed in a small clearing in the forest behind the target base. The forest was gloomy and dark under the shade of the tall trees, and the stars were barely visible. The lights from the jet itself illuminated your paths a bit. You watched Tony give out special glasses, talking about how to enable night vision. You put them on and messed with the controls a bit, blinking to get used to the greenish glow your surroundings now had. 

Crickets were chirping all around you. Occasionally, a strange cooing sound would pierce the air. It had to be some kind of bird. Everyone was walking around the area, getting used to the uneven surface. You could hear Steve muttering something to himself a few feet away from you. Understandably, he was nervous. This whole plan was his. He was giving the orders. If it flopped, it would kind of reflect back on him. And even if no one said anything to him, you knew Steve had the tendency to blame himself. 

“Alright, get in position.” He finally said, louder this time. You found Bucky and the two SHIELD agents you were supposed to be with, taking a deep breath and nodding to them. You were Team Charlie, and you had the east exit of the building. Steve, Nat, Wanda and Sam had the front, while Tony, Clint and Bruce were to hold down the west. As far as you knew, those were the only three main exits to worry about. In case there were any more, SHIELD agents were setting up a perimeter around the base anyway. All was covered.

The initial phase went smoothly enough. Your team secured your exit, hearing confirmations over the intercom that other teams had done the same to theirs. On Steve’s signal, every team began to converge inwards, taking out men as stealthily as possible. Of course, soon enough the intruder alarm would sound, but the longer you stayed undetected, the better.

You inhaled sharply when the lights went out and the red, emergency lamps on the walls turned on. You blinked a bit and adjusted the settings on your goggles. Over the intercom, Steve’s voice came through.

“ _Okay everyone, steady does it. More HYDRA soldiers are going to come your way now. Stay sharp_.”

You felt your muscles tense, slowly making your way down the dimly lit hall. Bucky walked on your right, machine gun raised up. The loudest people were the two SHIELD agents with you, guns raised high and steps cautious. 

“Take a right here, Ma’am.” The muffled sound of one of the agents came from behind you. You looked at the narrow doorway he was pointing at.

“Here?” You frowned. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “The GPS says so.”

You gave Bucky a confused look and he shrugged. You sighed and stepped through the doorway, Bucky right at your heels, both your guns raised.

The next few seconds happened way too quickly. There was a loud bang which made you whip around. The door had been slammed shut. You gave Bucky a shocked look, both of you rushing to the door. It didn’t budge. You could hear Bucky’s arm whir like crazy as he slammed it into the door. Still, not even a little budge.

“It’s vibranium.” Bucky gritted. He moved to the wall next to the door and began punching it earnestly.

“Nathan!” You screamed for the agent outside. “Nathan, what the fuck?”

There was some scraping and thudding outside, followed by clicking. Then, a rhythmic beeping sounded in the air.

“Sorry ma’am,” you heard a muffled sound from outside. “Hail HYDRA.”

You felt yourself go cold. The beeping was getting louder, more frequent. You heard Bucky curse.

“Y/N, _get away from the door_!” You felt an arm encircle your waist and roughly jerk you backward, knocking the air out of you. Then, an explosion made all other senses go black.

You regained consciousness to the sound of someone’s voice in your ear. But you couldn’t hear them over the ringing sound that seemed to take over your senses. You coughed when dust invaded your nose and mouth, feeling pain bloom in your limbs, particularly your left leg, which felt like it was burning. Your head was throbbing, and the world was spinning.

“Y/N? Hey, take it easy. You’re okay.” The voice was clearer this time, and much softer. You tried to cry out in pain, but all you could do was whine. Your throat was so dry. It was hard to breathe.

There was dust everywhere. It stung your eyes and obscured your vision. You tried to push yourself into sitting position, tried to reach down for your leg, but another groan of pain made you still.

“Yeah, moving isn’t really an option right now.” The voice said again.

You blinked furiously to see past the tears in your eyes, finally making out a face in the dim, dusty room. Bucky looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place, his face was caked with dust, and his cheek was cut, bright red peaking through. He was sitting up, back against the wall behind him.

“Wh-” You coughed, trying to inhale through the massive amounts of pollution in the air. When you moved your leg, Bucky groaned again. His hand grabbed your thigh to still you, his eyes screwing shut.

“Don’t move.” He gritted.

Your eyes widened when you lifted your head and looked at your legs, nearly screaming at the sight. Your left leg was on top of Bucky’s, and both of them were _impaled by a metal rod_. You looked at him in horror.

Bucky grimaced, nodding sheepishly. “I know. I’m not really in the mood for shish kebab either.”

It was funny. It was a good joke. You would’ve laughed if you weren’t literally impaled and in immense pain. You looked around you, seeing nothing but huge blocks of broken cement and myriads of dust. You were effectively trapped.

“My earpiece got crushed so I took yours.” Bucky tapped the tiny device in his ear. “I’ve called for backup already. Don’t worry about it.”

You sighed and rested your head on the floor once more, eyes screwing shut as the pain got worse. “Kind of hard not to worry at this point.”

You opened your eyes when he didn’t respond. He was looking at you, his head leaning back against the wall. Despite the many layers of dirt on his face mixed with blood, there was still something so pretty about Bucky. You couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” He asked, his own lips lifting up slightly.

You shook your head. “I can’t believe we’re in a HYDRA base, my legs in your lap, both of us stabbed, waiting for our friends to come pick us up.”

You didn’t know why you suddenly felt so relaxed, despite being in such close proximity to Bucky, your legs over his and his hands on your thigh. Maybe you were too focused on the excrutiating pain radiating from your leg, but you liked it like this. You didn’t want to be cripplingly nervous around Bucky. So there was a silver lining to the whole being-impaled-by-a rod thing.

Bucky snorted at your words, shaking his head and looking down at your injured appendages. “Good thing it’s not bleeding too much. Looks like it missed the major vessels.”

You sighed, closing your eyes. “Lucky.”

There was a small silence, then Bucky spoke again. “You’re surprisingly calm.”

You smiled, eyes still closed, and shrugged. “Not my first time getting stabbed like this.”

“Oh. So you’ve spent many hours in someone’s lap before?”

Your eyes popped open, feeling laughter brewing in your throat as you watched Bucky realize what he had said.

“That came out wrong.”

You burst out laughing, immediately groaning in pain when it jostled your leg, but that only made you laugh more. Bucky’s laughter mixed with your own and before you knew it, you were in tears.

You wiped your eyes and sighed, shaking your head. Bucky was still looking at you, amusement lingering in his expression. His metal arm reached out, softly brushing back a strand of your hair that had come loose in the explosion. Your heart skipped at the gesture and you smiled back at him.

“Maybe when all this is over,” he whispered. “You and I could spend some time together that doesn’t involve nearly bleeding to death.”

You didn’t know where this sentiment was coming from, not that you were complaining. You had spent months dreaming about this moment, of having Bucky look at you like…. like that. Your eyelids fluttered as cool metal caressed the side of your face, and you nodded.

“I’d like that very much.” You whispered, reaching a hand up to take Bucky’s, fingers intertwining with his. His smile widened.

“Just so you know, this is not my ideal way of asking out pretty girls.”

You grinned and nodded, feeling your insides squirm happily at the compliment. “Oh, I’m sure.”

Bucky flinched and took off his earpiece, handing it to you. You looked at it questioningly.

“Nat won’t stop screaming in my ear. She wants to talk to you.”

You grinned and took it, placing the device in your ear. The pain in your leg was long forgotten.


End file.
